religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Johannes de Doper
| ]] |- | van Christus]] |- | in Rome]] |- |right|thumb|200px|''Sint Johannes de Doper'', schilderij van [[Titiaan. Linksonder het Lam Gods.]] |- |right|thumb|200px|[[Schrijn van Johannes de Doper in de Omajjadenmoskee in Damascus.]] |- | met het hoofd van Johannes de Doper'', schilderij van Caravaggio, 1610.]] |} Johannes de Doper (ook Jan de Doper of Jan-Baptist, in de islam Jahja; ca. 7 v.Chr. - ca. 29) was een joods profeet die tot omstreeks het jaar 30 in de provincie Judea in Palestina predikte. Hij was de neef van Maria. De heilige Elisabet, zijn moeder, was de tante van Jezus Christus. Johannes de Doper komt zowel in het Evangelie als in de Koran voor. Verkondiging Zijn periode van optreden begon iets voor die van Jezus en duurde ongeveer even lang. Hij werd ruim een half jaar vóór Jezus geboren. Zijn optreden viel samen met de regering van de princeps Tiberius. Johannes de Doper wordt op twee dagen herdacht: zijn geboorte op 24 juni en zijn onthoofding op 29 augustus. Zijn afkomst, optreden en status (profeet) staan vermeld in de vier evangeliën in de Bijbel (Nieuwe Testament). Volgens deze evangeliën was Johannes de enige zoon van de priester Zacharias en zijn vrouw Elisabeth. Volgens het evangelie van Lucas stamden zij af van een oud priestergeslacht: Zacharias maakte deel uit van de Levitische priesterafdeling van de joodse godsdienst. Abia en Elisabet stamden rechtstreeks af van de eerste Israëlische hogepriester Aäron. Zij was onvruchtbaar, dus kinderloos, tot de aartsengel Gabriël hun de geboorte van hun zoon aankondigde. Zij waren toen al op hoge leeftijd. Na Johannes' geboorte zong zijn vader een profetische lofzang, die in zijn geheel in het Lucasevangelie is opgenomen (1:67-80). Johannes verkondigde de boodschap van bekering en verlossing van alle zonden door de doop. Hij had veel volgelingen en veel mensen lieten zich door hem in de Jordaan dopen. Hij leidde een ascetisch bestaan in de woestijn, ging slechts gekleed in een kameelharen mantel en voedde zich met sprinkhanen en wilde honing. Tijdens een van zijn doopsessies kwam Jezus naar hem toe, die zich door hem liet dopen. Bij deze gebeurtenis zou de Heilige Geest als een duif op Jezus' hoofd zijn neergedaald. Mattheüs vertelt dat Johannes Jezus direct herkende. Aanvankelijk weigerde hij Jezus te dopen - het zou eerder andersom moeten gebeuren. In het evangelie van Johannes staat dat Jezus pas door Johannes als het Lam van God werd herkend op het moment dat Hij gedoopt werd, doordat de Heilige Geest als een duif op Hem neerdaalde. Volgens het Johannes-evangelie was een van Jezus' leerlingen, Andreas de broer van Petrus, eerst een leerling van Johannes de Doper geweest. (Joh. 1:35-40) Johannes berispte Herodes Antipas, de viervorst van Galilea, omdat Herodes Antipas een affaire zou hebben met Herodias, de vrouw van zijn broer Herodes Filippus (Luc. 6:27). Herodes zette hem daarom in de gevangenis, maar hij achtte Johannes hoog en mocht zijn leer graag horen. Enige tijd later werd hij echter door Herodias gedwongen Johannes te onthoofden. Volgens Flavius Josephus werd Johannes ter dood gebracht in het fort Machaerus in Perea. Het feest van Sint-Jan´s Onthoofding wordt gevierd op 29 augustus.blah blah blah Relikwieën van Johannes de Doper Relikwieën van Johannes de Doper zijn in de loop der eeuwen verspreid geraakt: * Volgens bepaalde islamitische overlevering zou zijn schedel zich bevinden in de Omajjadenmoskee in Damascus. * Ook in het Topkapi in Istanboel wordt de schedel (caput) getoond. Deze was afkomstig uit de reliekenverzameling van de laatste Byzantijnse keizer Constantijn XI. * In de kerk San Silvestro in Capite in Rome wordt Johannes' hoofd vereerd. * In de Sint-Jan van Lateranen wordt zijn lichaam als relikwie vereerd. http://www.livius.org/men-mh/messiah/messianic_claimants19.html, beschrijving bij Livius.org. * In Rusland wordt zijn rechterhand als relikwie vereerd. [http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/europe/5063404.stm Relic renews Russians' faith], BBC News, 9 juni 2006 * In de Kathedraal van Genua worden eveneens relikwieën van Johannes vereerd. [http://travel.nytimes.com/travel/guides/europe/italy/genoa/attraction-detail.html?vid=1154654616081 Cattedrale San Lorenzo], The New York Times * In een klooster in Wadi Natroen in Egypte worden ook zijn relikwieën bewaard. * In de Dom van Aken wordt de onthoofdingsdoek van Johannes de Doper bewaard. * De Sint-Stefanuskerk in noordwest Iran is ook een plek die genoemd wordt. [http://www.wwrn.org/article.php?idd=18162&sec=15&cont=4 Remains in Saint Stephanus Church may be bones of John the Baptist: archbishop], WorldWide Religious News, 5 augustus 2005 Betekenis in diverse religies Volgens de mandese religie was Johannes Gods laatste profeet. Volgens de christelijke religie was hij de wegbereider van Jezus. In de Koran wordt Johannes "Yahya" of "Jahja" genoemd. Hij wordt vermeld als een van de profeten uit het verleden (Soera 6:83-86, Soera Het Vee). Volgens het jodendom was Johannes géén profeet. Volksdevotie Op de dag van St. Johannes (24 juni) werden (en worden) op veel plaatsen bv in Limburg en België Sint Jansvuren ontstoken om de zonnewende (eigenlijk rond 21 juni) te vieren. Johannes de Doper is de beschermheilige van Laren (N-H). Ter ere daarvan wordt jaarlijks op de zondag het dichtst bij 24 juni de Sint-Jansprocessie gehouden. Johannes de Doper in de kunst In de schilderkunst wordt Johannes steevast weergegeven met een Lam Gods en een staf met een lint eraan waarop "Ecce Agnus Dei" (Zie daar het Lam Gods) geschreven staat. Dit is een uitspraak die hij deed toen hij Jezus doopte. Met 'Lam Gods' bedoelt hij 'Mensenoffer'; dit staat voor het feit dat Jezus later zichzelf opofferde aan het kruis om alle zonden van de mensen op te kunnen heffen. De gevangenschap en dood van Johannes zijn door Oscar Wilde verwerkt in het toneelstuk Salomé, dat de basis vormde voor een opera van Richard Strauss (zie Salomé (opera)) en een film uit 1923. Zie ook * Anabaptisme * Heilige Familie * Johannes de Doperkerk Referenties Categorie:Persoon uit het Nieuwe Testament Categorie:Profeet Categorie:Profeet uit de Koran